Such ski brakes use mostly braking blades which are arranged on both sides of the ski, and which are connected to a pedal through a U-shaped bar, and can be swung by means of the pedal from the braking position into the retracted position. In order to now effect during the swinging of the ski brake from its braking position into its retracted position a pulling in of the braking blades in a direction toward the central longitudinal axis of the ski, it has become known to mount cams on a base or bearing plate for the swivel axes of the braking blades, which swivel axes are arranged substantially perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski. The U-shaped bar engages these cams shortly before reaching the fully retracted position and is moved transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski, so that the braking blades move in a direction toward the central longitudinal axis of the ski.
It has also become known to achieve, with the help of stretching devices for the U-shaped connecting bar, a pulling in of the braking blades along the length of their swivel axes.
However, these conventional constructions have not proven to be successful among others due to the high operating forces and the relatively high wear of the bearing points for the braking blades.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a ski brake of the above-mentioned type, in which an effective pulling in of the braking blades is acheived, which pulling in is associated with relatively low operating forces, in direction of the central longitudinal axis of the ski during the course of the swinging from their braking position into the retracted position.
The invention provides a member which is pivotally supported for movement about an axis which extends substantially at a right angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski, which member is pivotally supported about a further axis which extends substantially in longitudinal direction of the ski.
In this arrangement an extraordinarily efficient pulling in of the braking blades can be achieved.
A preferred exemplary embodiment having braking blades which are arranged on both sides of the ski and which are connected to a pedal through a U-shaped bar which is preferably formed of spring wire, is characterized by the axes which are arranged substantially perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski being constructed on an arm of toggle levers, which are pivotally supported about the axes which are arranged substantially in longitudinal direction of the ski.
It is preferable if each braking blade is connected to a block, on which a shaft is constructed, which shaft is received in an opening of the toggle lever.
It is furthermore preferable if the toggle levers are pivotally supported on the ski in the region of their angled segments and wherein the pedal during swinging of the ski brake from the braking position into the retracted position loads and swivels the arms of the toggle levers, which arms extend toward the central longitudinal axis of the ski.